The use of electronic devices in everyday life continues to increase, as does the number of tasks completed using these devices. For instances, users are spending more and more time on mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computing devices, laptop computers, and the like. As users spend more and more time on these devices, the devices are executing more and more applications, with these applications often downloading content at the request of corresponding users. While the proliferation of the use of these applications is advantageous to users, the applications executing simultaneously on a device often compete for resources of the device, thus slowing down all processes executing on the device.